BLUE HYUNJIN X SEUNGMIN
by seungjinism
Summary: Merasakan hal menyesakkan membuat Hyunjin dan Seungmin mungkin ditakdirkan bertemu di kelamnya malam itu bxb! hyunmin/seungjin!
1. Chapter 1

_Hwang Hyunjin X Kim Seungmin_

 _Rated T-M_

 _Romance, School Life, Age switch, lil bit of Smut_

 _\--_

 _Happy Reading_

Saat ini terasa hawa panas menyesakkan seluruh bagian paru-paru jika saja _air conditioner_ di kelas tidak menyala.

Jarum pendek telah menunjuk angka 1 sementara jarum panjang yang bergerak seiring pergantian menit itu terarah pada angka 12.

"Fasisme seperti yang kita ketahui merupakan paham dimana seluruh pemerintahan harus tunduk oleh pemimpin yang diktator. Penganut paham ini adalah Hitler dari Jerman, lalu Mussolini dari Italia, dan Kaisar Hirohito dari negara tetangga kita yaitu Jepang..."

Penjelasan dari guru sejarahpun tak mampu menyejukkan jiwa meski pada dasarnya kerupawanan pria berusia 27 tahun di depan kelas itu cukup mampu menjernihkan pandangan mata.

Pemuda bersurai halus itu bukannya terpaku pada penjelasan guru tampan malah asik memandangi papan tulis seakan dia benar-benar paham akan suatu materi, padahal jelas-jelas papan tulis itu masih bersih.

"Kim Seungmin, bisa kau jelaskan kembali bagaimana sosialisme berkembang?"

Frekuensi suara yang berhasil mengenai gendang telinga sang pemuda mendadak membuat irisnya teralih begitu saja dan langsung tertumbuk pada bagian dari guru tampan tersebut, matanya.

"Pak, saya tau saya tidak pandai sejarah jadi saya lebih memilih menghindari pertanyaan itu." Kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Seungmin tanpa peduli akan seperti apa tanggapan orang lain saat mendengarnya.

 _Ya itu salahmu sendiri karena tidak mendengarkan penjelasan dari tadi!_

Pak guru tampan hanya menatap mata berbingkai kaca milik Seungmin tajam.

 _Yeah_ , siapapun pasti kesal saat telah mengeluarkan usaha demi kelangsungan kualitas pendidikan di dalam negeri tapi subjek yang kau didik bahkan tidak mengindahkan penjelasanmu.

Seperti itulah kira-kira deskripsi dari perasaan Hwang Hyunjin, sang sarjana pendidikan.

"Silahkan kalian kerjakan tugas di halaman 107 dan jangan lupa kumpulkan di meja Bapak nanti sepulang sekolah."

Pria itu lantas merapikan sedikit penampilannya dengan menghapus debu di bagian bahunya meski pada kenyataannya tidak ada kotoran yang berarti di sana.

Menatap anak-anak didiknya dengan iris kelamnya dan melanjutkan upayanya meninggalkan kelas yang terasa sesak itu.

"Hei, ketua kelas!" Suara hampir mencapai bunyi ultrasonik itu memecah keheningan yang sebelumnya secara damai menyelimuti kelas 2-1 tersebut.

Pemuda beratribut rapi lantas menoleh dan memulai konversasi dengan seorang siswi lainnya.

Bisa Seungmin dengar sang siswi hendak menyerahkan tugasnya setelah semuanya terkumpul, atas dasar untuk bisa melihat lagi paras tampan si Hwang Hyunjin.

Hanya pikiran merendahkan yang ia tujukan pada sang siswi. Bisa-bisanya melakukan hal tidak rasional demi memuaskan keadaan emosional dan hormon remajanya.

Mungkin Seungmin tidak akan pernah mengeluarkan sejumlah uang tunai hanya untuk melakukan hal yang sama sekali tak menguntungkan seperti itu.

Tidak seperti sang siswi yang sekarang sudah memberi dua lembar puluhan ribu won pada ketua kelas hanya demi diperbolehkan mengumpul tugas sejarah.

Sepenting itu kah untuk melihat wajah Hwang Hyunjin?

"Kau juga harus mengumpulkan tugas Kim Seungmin nanti." Suruh sang ketua kelas pada siswi.

"Huft, melelahkan..." keluh siswi.

Tanpa peduli lagi, ketua kelas membalik badannya bermaksud tak menggubris bagian selanjutnya dari kumpulan diksi yang akan dilontarkan siswi.

Seungmin sadar dirinya memang agak populer, banyak hal yang bisa dibicarakan tentang Seungmin, terkadang membuat rumor juga lebih baik daripada menyampaikan info yang sebenarnya dari narasumber, yaitu Seungmin sendiri.

Seungmin hanya manusia berusia belia yang hanya belum menemukan jati dirinya sendiri.

Dia masih terombang-ambing sehingga memicu perilaku dan tata bahasanya yang kurang baik itu makin menjadi di saat seharusnya dia memiliki segala kasih sayang dari semesta.

Hanya korban dari keluarga yang retak.

"Kim Seungmin, kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas dari Pak Hwang kan?"

 _Yeah_ , barusan adalah wujud dari harapan sang siswi yang beberapa puluh menit lalu melakukan kesepakatan dengan ketua kelas.

Pemuda belia itu hanya mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi betah di dalam lekukan lengannya sendiri.

Menatap wajah siswi malas lalu beralih meraih buku bersampul kusut yang sama sekali belum ia buka.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kau belum selesai, pokoknya bukumu harus terkumpul juga." Tegas sang siswi dengan gestur menggebrak permukaan bangku milik Seungmin.

"Ya terserah." Sahut Seungmin tanpa ada dorongan semangat dalam nada bicaranya.

Mungkin bukan hanya dalam nada bicaranya, Kim Seungmin sungguh tak memiliki motivasi untuk sekedar menghirup oksigen di sekitarnya.

Itu hanya kiasan, dia masih bernafas tenang saja. Hanya tak berhasrat dalam menikmati hidup.

 _Pertama kali nulis di ffn semoga menghibur, peace hehe_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hwang Hyunjin X Kim Seungmin_

 _Rate T - M_

 _Romance, Age switch, lil bit of Smut_

 _\--_

 _Happy Reading_

"Pak Hwang, saya mengumpulkan tugas dari kelas 2-1."

Hwang Hyunjin melepas telapaknya pada tikus berkabel setelah berhadapan dengan siswi yang akhir-akhir ini sepertinya agak sering ia jumpai, atau memang siswi ini sendiri yang berupaya menciptakan perjumpaan antara mereka.

"Terima kasih.. Yejin-ah." Mata Hyunjin sedikit menyipit saat membaca tag nama siswi di hadapannya ini.

Mengambil beberapa tumpuk buku berwarna-warni itu mengakibatkan ujung jemari Hyunjin bersinggungan dengan kulit halus milik Yejin.

Hanya pekikan tertahan yang Yejin mampu hasilkan.

"Kau telah bekerja keras, terima kasih sekali lagi." Hyunjin mengucapkannya dengan tulus.

"YA PAK!"

Entah karena terlalu bereuforia atau bagaimana, Yejin refleks mengeluarkan bunyi yang lebih keras dari suara normalnya.

Senyum manis Hyunjin mengakhiri pertemuan singkat di ruang guru sore itu. Yejin hanya tidak kuat jika terus menatap wajah rupawan itu.

Mata elang Hyunjin lantas beralih pada buku-buku bertuliskan setiap rentetan hangeul--nama-- beserta nomer absen masing-masing.

Hei, jumlah pembelajar di kelas 2-1 hari ada 26 tapi kenapa hanya 25 buku yang tercantum nama di bagian depan sampulnya?

Sebuah buku kusut dengan isi yang kurang beragamlah yang terisisa. Sungguh tulisan tangannya begitu indah sayang tidak banyak yang pemilik buku ini tulis.

Hyunjin ingin menikmati bentuk elegan dari tulisan tangan ini dengan netranya, ia bahkan sudah jatuh cinta pada tulisan tangan yang menawan ini, tanpa menduga-duga siapa yang menciptakan garis berbentuk tersebut.

"Mungkin dia lupa menulis namanya, baiklah coba lihat nomer berapa yang tidak terkumpul."

Hyunjin menggumamkannya kemudian mengecek kembali buku-buku itu, mengurutkan sesuai nomer absen dan terduga adalah pembelajar nomer 12.

"Kim Seungmin?"

Cukup terkejut dengan fakta yang baru saja ia ketahui. Mengenai siapa sejatinya pemilik identitas buku berisi tulisan indah yang ia baca barusan.

Hyunjin pernah percaya bahwa tulisan tangan Seungmin sama berantakannya dengan kepribadian pemuda itu.

Kenyatannya Seungmin lebih berdedikasi dalam tulisannya dibanding membetulkan karakteristik mengganggu miliknya tersebut.

Mengetahui lagi satu fakta yang membuat Hyunjin semakin bingung. Apa Seungmin sengaja mengumpulkan buku tanpa tugas yang ia berikan tadi?

Yeah, memang apalagi yang ia harapkan dari Seungmin? Meski matanya bersarang dalam bingkai lensa tak terlalu tebal--kaca mata-- bukan berati Seungmin adalah pribadi yang menyukai kegiatan membaca.

Menulispun malas, meski Hyunjin akui tangan Seungmin cukup telaten.

Cukup 30 menit saja Hyunjin selesai menilai hasil kerja murid-muridnya.

Ia menimbang nilai apakah yang harus ia berikan pada Seungmin, satu-satunya siswa tanpa hasil karena memang dia tidak mengerjakan tugas.

Malas memikirkannya, Hyunjin memilih beranjak setelah memakai tas selempangnya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan guru.

Tentu saja ia ingin pulang.

Dan fakta yang membuatnya bingung setelah ia sampai di depan gerbang sekolah masih bersumber dari subjek yang sama.

Kim Seungmin, dia masih belum pulang meski bel tanda berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajar di sekolah telah berbunyi 30 menit lalu.

Mungkin dia sedang ada tugas piket.

Tak sengaja Hyunjin menangkap ekspreksi Seungmin, datar terkesan dingin. Hampir tiap kali Hyunjin melihat Seungmin hanya ekspreksi seperti kulkas yang ia berikan.

"Seungmin? Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Hyunjin sekedar basa-basi.

Imej guru yang ramah selalu menjadi prinsipnya. Membuatnya menjadi berkali-kali lebih populer daripada guru lainnya, meski didukung juga oleh visual memabukkan itu.

"Aku tidak ingin ngobrol dengan Bapak, tolong jangan ajak aku bicara."

Kesan yang tak sopan sekaligus menggerus peesediaan kesabaran Hyunjin.

Murid kurang ajar.

"Ya sudah, Bapak duluan. Kau sebaiknya segera pulang karena hari sudah mulai gelap."

Seungmin melirik Hyunjin melalui ujung matanya. Tak bermaksud menggubris perkataan Hyunjin.

Kepribadian semacam ini tidak sesuai selera Hyunjin.

Dingin, suram, menyebalkan, dan menohok dalam satu paket membuat siapapun pasti geram menghadapinya.

Setidaknya Hyunjin mampu menahan kekesalannya, seperti yang ia selalu lakukan sepanjang hidupnya.

Menahan segala perasaan dan prasangka buruknya dalam ruang tergelap di hatinya.

*

 _see ya on next part! peace_


End file.
